Kaitlin Stormcrow
Name'' '''Real Name:' Kaitlin Stormcrow Also Known As: Kaitlin Brown, Kaitlin Tannor, Kait, Kat IC Information Current Age: 26 Apparent Age: 22 Attitude: Generally friendly, outgoing, a hint of sensuality in her tone of voice Appearance: Generally well groomed, clean nails, hair kept in a pony hair about shoulder length, dragon tattoos on her thighs, tattoos of clawed hands on her breasts. Common Statistics Height: 5' 6"/168 cm Weight: 134 lbs/61 kg Skin Tone: Light-Moderate Tan Skin Texture: Smooth Eyes: Green Hair: Platinum Blonde Accent: Arabellian Commonly spoken languages: Common Race: Tiefling Known Relatives: Kellia Tannor (sister) - Missing after being abducted near Arabel, presumed still alive Catherine Tannor (mother) - Unknown Abdiel Tannor (father) - Killed by Catherine Tannor with a hot fire poker Nevar Stormcrow (son) - Dead, soul stolen Katherine Stormcrow (daughter)- Missing, presumed dead (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: 3 years, 6 months Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): None selected Current Character Level: 20th level monk Current Character Alignment: Lawful Neutral '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Background Birth Kaitlin Stormcrow was one of a pair of twins born by Katherine Tannor. Some time earlier, the mother, aware of the taint of the demonic influence from her husband, Abdiel Tannor, tried to displace the demonic bloodline in the child she bore. Unbeknownst to her, the magics involved reacted oddly to the fact that she bore twins. One child, Kellia Tannor was free of the taint while, Kaitlin, the second born twin, carried the bloodline magnified doubly. While on a coach heading to her home, she gave birth to the twins girls. She recognized Kaitlin as having the taint and abandoned her at the steps of a monastery, in hope that she might lead a life where her bloodline would not rule her destiny, while she left in the coach with the child free of the taint, in hope that she could raise her normally. She was given the name, Kaitlin Brown, by the brown blanket she was left with. She was a prodigy of sorts, learning quickly, becoming a master by age 10, but with her nearing her blossoming into womanhood, the monks decided a different course for her. First Love Kaitlin was taken to the trade city of Arabel, where Grandmaster Kaine took the young master to meet with a friend of his, Jasmine Lhal, whom she stayed with for four years to learn the matters of womanhood. There she met a Purple Dragon called Erim Stormcrow. The young half-elven soldier befriended her and they became fast friends. Kaitlin received occasional instruction at the hands of the grandmaster while working with Jasmine at her magery shop. After the four years time, Kaitlin returned to the monastery, and continued her training while continuing her friendship with Erim via letters that they wrote each other. When Kaitlin was age 16, she had received a letter from Erim stating that he was leaving Arabel to be an adventurer and hoped that she would accompany her. Kaitlin, remembering the tales that Erim spoke of in their letters, took that opportunity to leave the monastery to join Erim on his adventures. A New Journey Following the path that he described in his last letter, she passed through a green mist, which brought her to a city called Windhillhttp://www.designgroup23.net/. Erim, who also passed through this mist, was there also, but the mist carried no path back to Faerun, so they stayed there for a year. During that time, they had many adventures and that is where they met their nemesis. The nemesis, Lord By-tor, an undead demon lord that the heroes could defeat but never kill, had a fixation on defeating the Duchess of the Land and claiming Windhill as his seat of power, was defeated at every turn by the Heroes of Windhill. In an effort to extend his life, he found out that Kaitlin, at this point a grandmaster herself, had succubus blood within her veins and kidnapped her, in hopes of producing an heir that would sustain him. Using a crisis at the city at the time, he kidnapped her and raped her, sowing her with his seed and then to prevent her from being able to prevent the pregnancy from being stopped, swapped her mind with that of a succubus under his command. Then released her to the city, where she was chased by the Heroes until she could convince them of her identity. The next three months, they looked for Kaitlin's true body and found it in a city west of Windhill. With the help of some ritual magic, they managed to return Kaitlin to her rightful body, the her body was the equivalent of nine months pregnant. She opted to keep the child and raise him with the help of the forces of light, depriving By-tor of his prize. Enraged, he plotted to eliminate the Heroes of Windhill and plotted to separate the heroes from each other and thus kill them, but stole their souls for the purpose of destabilizing a magical artifact that was at the heart of Windhill. After taking the souls of three of the heroes, including the soul of her son, Nevar, he cast his wicked spell and created an explosion that wiped out the city. While at the outskirts of the city, trying to save the civilians, she was thrust through a rift the explosion created, and her lifeforce was ripped from her. She emerged on the ground in the town of Yulash. Return to the Forgotten Realms She spent her time in Yulash, trying to learn into the city, defending her new home. There she met the Black Baroness whom she befriended, but the Baroness saw the potential in having a 1/2 fiend monk as an ally, so she set up to take Kaitlin captive and performed a dark ritual to submerge her goodness and allow the succubus bloodline to be dominant. This ritual turned Kaitlin, follower of Sharess at the time, into a more malevolent woman who craved to satisfy the lusts her bloodline entailed. This behavior continued though Kaitlin was still a staunch defender of her home, did nothing to stop the takeover of Yulash from the Zhents nor the takeover of Azurin a year later. Kaitlin moved to Harrowdale where she continued to follow her lusts, seducing men where she could, but away from the influence of the Baroness, she was free to act more independently. She continued her monk pursuits and then she felt as if she was being hindered from her progress. She made alliances with others, opened a dojo and worked to seduce one man for a third party in exchange for her becoming a true succubus, that resulted in the birthing of her second child, Katherine. But when she spurned that man's advances against the instructions of her ally, the supposed ally kidnapped her baby and attempted to sacrifice her, since she carried the bloodline of the father, Laken Cascade. With help of other heroes, her baby was recovered and that danger was ended but without the power she had sought to get. She seduced another man, Markos Deler, a follower of Talos, and after becoming pregnant with his child, convinced him to increase the influence of the succubus bloodline even further and used her unborn child as a sacrifice. This increased her power even more, where now she could change to the form of a succubus, with a mild form of telepathy(touch) and able to drain the life energy of her lovers in a small way, which she used to help sustain her loveplay. After this time, she felt more in tune with what it meant to be a succubus. Her loveplay was more intense and her telepathy gave her the opportunity to really communicate with her daughter on a different level. She taught her daughter language skills and while she wasn't very verbally expressive, she started to understand and was curious about her surroundings. During this time, she tended to her daughter, her dojo and tried to increase its membership. At the peak of the dojo's activities, disaster struck. Her dojo was attacked by a group of monks attached to the Cult of the Dragon looking for the legendary forms of the Mosh-ti, a martial art form that enhanced ones reaction speed and perceptions. All the monks died in the attack save Katherine, her daughter, who was saved from the attack by Grandmaster Kaine, the senior instructor at the dojo who was mortally injured. Kaine and Katherine went to a hidden Sun Soul dojo, for which he knew the location, and where Kaine died giving the child to the monks there. Fearing those that might have sought Kaine and the child, they cast enchantments to obscure Kaine's body and Katherine from scrying. Meanwhile, Kaitlin was distraught over the loss of her daughter and the students of her order, Kaitlin gave up her pursuit of power, and sought revenge on those that did the heinous act at her dojo. After a disastrous defeat by a draconic monk, Kaitlin fell in a deep depression and took a long time to mourn for her daughter and her students. She returned to Yulash, now rebuilt, in hopes of starting anew at the place she had restarted her life before. She continued to have issues with gaining enlightenment with her Tanar'ri bloodline until she men a man that allowed her to embrace her succubus bloodline and within days her demonic wings formed. Now, with that obstacle out of the way, she continues her path where it leads her. Category:Miscellaneous Category:PC